A conference is proposed that addresses the application of risk assessment methods to oral diseases and conditions. The conference will be held in Chapel Hill, NC on September 16 and 17, 1988. Attendance as a participant (presenter or reactor) or attendee will be by invitation. The conference will cover the current status of research in risk assessment for five major oral diseases and conditions; 1) caries, 2) periodontal disease, 3) craniofacial abnormalities, 4) dentofacial abnormalities and 5) oral neoplasms. Through plenary sessions participants will discuss the general concepts associated with risk assessment. In discipline-specific breakout sessions the focus will be primarily on the identification of individual risk factors and the formulation of risk models from these factors. The conference is designed to stimulate participants and attendees to consider the application of risk assessment concepts and methods in their subsequent research activities. The conference proceedings will document the current status of research on dental risk assessment, serving as both an initial exposition of methods and a source of potentially fruitful areas for development.